It is well known to use pressure gauges on the inlet side of swimming pool filters to indicate the inlet water pressure. As the filter accumulates dirt and foreign matter from the water being filtered, its porosity is reduced, the flow rate is reduced, and inlet pressure increases. However, conventional pressure gauges are relatively expensive to manufacture and install and are sometimes difficult to read. Furthermore they require the user to know at what pressure level it is desirable or necessary to clean the filter.